


His Pet Viera

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Collars, F/M, Kink Meme, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We agreed, pet. You would get the treasure, and I would get this."</p><p>Done for the FF kink meme on LJ, prompt: Balthier/Fran. Owner/Pet. Leash, collar, Fran made to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Pet Viera

Fran did not like the gift.

"A collar, Balthier?" She turned it over in her hand, noticing the heart shaped tag, "Fran", and the--were they diamonds--studded across the pink leather. "I'm surprised you didn't get a leash to go with it."

He produced that too, a thin leather thing, all pink and diamonds to match the collar. "Of course, love. We must be always be completely accessorized. We agreed, yes, if we found a way to get that stash under the ocean, you'd get the treasure and I'd get this."

Fran looked down at the collar, suddenly disgusted by the bell attached to the tag. "Balthier, this is a collar for cats."

"You agreed love. Now, let's see how it fits."

Reluctantly--very reluctantly--Fran started to unbuckle the collar and wrap it around her neck, when Balthier lifted it gently from her hands. "No love, let me." She tilted her neck down so that her partner--owner?--could wrap the collar around her neck and buckle it snug against her throat. It felt heavy against her clavicle, but otherwise, she could think of it as another piece of jewelry.

She watched Balthier step back and regard his work. "Honestly, love, I think it works on you." He held a mirror up for her to see, and Fran regarded the collar watching the light as it reflected off the facets of the gems and the gleam of the tag that rested at the base of her throat. She wrinkled her nose. Offensive, at best.

"Balthier-- I demand--"

He silenced her with a finger to the lips. "You agreed, pet." His Archadian voice emphasized that last word. "Now, we're going out for a walk, we need to get you changed."

"What's wrong with my--"

"It doesn't match," was all he said, but from the wink he gave, it wasn't all the reason he had.

Nothing about the outfit seemed too unusual. Oh it was fabric instead of armor, and pink instead of black, but as far as skin exposed went, it was no more revealing than anything else she owned.

"Very lovely, pet. Two more things though. First," he clipped the leash to her collar, keeping her neck no more than four feet from his hand. "And second," he brought out one more package, which he opened for her.

Her first impression was that whoever had made Balthier's ammo had messed up and delivered a lump of fused-together bullets instead of actual usable ammunition, but then she noticed that the device was much too shiny to be ammunition and much too deliberately-formed to be a mistake. And it was pink. She would have to let him know her growing dislike of that color.

"Sit." He gestured to the chair. Fran obeyed. "Legs open."

She spread them wide, pretended that this was just one of their normal encounters and he was about to go down on her. Fran began to anticipate it, felt herself growing moist as he pulled aside the thong and placed something in her. The device. Fran realized the point of the design now. One of the ends fit very well inside her pussy, probably custom tailored like anything Balthier would own, and then the part sticking out of her curved gently upwards to touch her clit. He gave her a pat. "There we go."

Fran took one last look in the mirror, surprised that the device in her pussy remained concealed even when so little covered it. She looked and felt so different--like a pet.

"Now, the next thing." Balthier had that perpetual mischievous look on his face, even as his voice refused to deviate from the proper norm. "Before a pet is allowed outside, she must be trained, right?"

"I suppose." Fran said, deliberately avoiding his gaze.

He turned her head towards him. "This is very important. Now, sit."

Fran sat in the chair, and Balthier shook his head. "That's where a Master sits, a pet sits on the floor at her owner's feet, or if she's been very good, on her owner's lap." Baltheir took a seat. "Now, sit."

Fran sat on his lap, straddling his waist, and becoming keenly aware of his forming erection.

He laughed at her. "Better, but I did not give you permission to sit on my lap. One more time. Sit."

Fran sat on the floor, and as soon as she touched the ground a sudden short buzz hit her pussy and made her clit tingle with excitement.

"Good girl." Balthier said, pulling his hand out of his pocket. "Now up."

She stood up quickly, and was rewarded by another set of vibrations. Balthier grabbed his end of the leash and slipped it over his wrist. "I think you get the point of this." Fran nodded.

"In that case, heel." Fran fell into step beside him, enjoying guiltily another set of vibrations as they walked out the door together.

Everyone was out today in the city of Rabanastre, the warm--but not unseaonsably hot--weather coupled with what was the first clear day after the wet made people want to wander around, shop, listen to music, and otherwise watch a Hume walk his pet Viera down the up and down the streets. Actually most people were too caught up in their own errands to even notice Balthier, and the few people who did register never thought about it long enough to figure out what was happening.

At least, that's what Fran told herself.

Balthier started the walk simply, having her walk in step beside him, occasionally making her stop, sit, and stay. Sometimes he would reward her, other times he left her anticipating the feeling. All of his commands were followed by fevered praise and caresses to her hair shoulder and sometimes discreet touches to her breasts. Fran quickly found herself getting aroused, even with all the people around.

They wandered around the city some, Fran on the leash and Balthier guiding her through the streets and to Migelo's shop. "Now I have some business to take care of," he said, tying his end of the leash to the lampost. Be a good girl and wait here."

He said that as though she had a choice. Fran sighed, half-tempted to untie herself from the lampost and do some wandering around. There was always something to do, new notices to read at the tavern, any number of things to do that were less humiliating than waiting in a crowded part of town, leashed to an inanimate object, and--

And working steadily towards an orgasm. Fran felt the vibrator between her legs at work, humming away at her clit. She tried to stifle her reaction, to hide away somewhere and preserve some of her dignity. Her body refused to cooperate, as her back arched against the lamppost and one of her hands moved to her breast, kneading away at the soft mound and making the nipple erect before it moved to the other ones. She closed her eyes, ready to have what would probably the be the most splendid orgasm in her long life.

The vibration stopped.

"Hey Fran," Vaan said, and Penelo behind him waved. "It's been a while."

"Balthier and I are in town," she said, while doing her best to conceal the fact that she had been tied to the lamppost. It was already a little late to hide the fact that she had been so aroused. She felt the head still spread through her, and her upper and lower lips pounding with blood arousal.

"Ha. So are we." Penelo said. "We're just in here for a few days before heading off again. Just thought we'd say 'Hi' to some old friends."

"Balthier's inside, if you want to say hello."

They both smiled. "By the way, Fran," Vaan started, "why are you--?" Penelo elbowed him. "Ah, never mind." They entered the store, leaving Fran to blush outside.

The vibrations started again, and this time Fran promised herself not to be so affected by them, except that she couldn't help how moist her pussy was getting or how the nipples under her bra were getting hard. She leaned on the lamp post, enjoying the sensations, and only letting out the few moans she couldn't stop.

"Having fun, pet?" Balthier walked out, thankfully alone.

"Vaan and Penelo are in town." It was the first thing the could think of that didn't involve leashes, collars, or throwing Balthier on the ground and making him eat her out until she came all over his face as payment for what he was doing to her.

"So I saw. I explained to them that we were busy today, and that their invitation to socialize would have to be put off to another day." He untied her, making no remark about the little damp spots on the lamppost.

"Busy?"

"Well, we still have to check the notices at the tavern. Plus, I'm getting a touch peckish. And then..." Balthier let the end of the sentence trail off into Fran's imagination. "Heel."

Fran fell into step beside him, and let him lead her towards the tavern, all the while keeping her eyes averted from anyone who was watching--and even worse recognizing--her.

Fortunately for her, like all taverns, the one in Rabanastre was poorly lit, with only enough lamplight for one to read the menu or the notice board without going blind. Balthier led her to the board upstairs, and checked the postings.

More tomatoes, onions, a carrot or two, a whole salad of monsters actually that people needed hunted, but no marks worth their time. "We should leave these for the kids." Fran concluded.

"Agreed, pet. Come."

The vibrator made an interesting counter point, as Fran followed him to a table in the corner. There was only one chair, and Balthier took it for himself. "Sit."

She wanted to climb on his lap right then, especially with the low slow pulses keeping her arousal high. No matter how humiliated she felt, and as Balthier's pet in this crowded tavern, she had never been more mortified, she still felt horny as hell. She sat on the floor though, and nearly toppled over as Balthier gave her a reward. She grabbed on his legs for stability, and let a little moan escape her.

"Not so loud, love." His words may have corrected her, but he turned the vibrations up, quickly building her into a frenzy. "I think I will have the steak and potato dish. With some carrots on the side. Raw. Whole." If the waiter or the waitress noticed Fran and how she was now clinging to Balthier's leg in ecstasy, she didn't care. He turned down the vibration again as the person who took his order left.

Alone now, Balthier turned the vibrator down, giving Fran's pussy a rest from the sensations. He smiled down at her, ready to say something glib about her situation, but he just watched.

"You enjoy this." She accused.

He only smiled and nodded. The waiter came back with his food, complete with the carrots. The vibrator started again, constant and slow, as he began to eat as though nothing was going on at his feet. She shifted her body, to get away from the feelings--to intensify them, she didn't know.

"Would you like something, Fran?"

Oh she did. He dangled the carrot in front of her nose, though she had another treat in mind.

"Yes." She gasped out the word.

"A carrot perhaps?" Balthier ran the carrot across her lips.

"No."

The carrot moved down, tracing circles on that thin pink dress of hers and teasing her nipples. "Then tell me, what do you want."

The moans escaped her involuntarily. "Take me home." She meant to sound commanding, in charge of the situation. Instead she sounded desperate, unable to move more than three feet from the object of her desire and derision. She needed him to end this, her in his lap, straddling him, claiming her reward for this day.

"Oh and what should we do?" The carrot moved down, across her sensitive stomach and at the junction of her thights, where the vibrator hummed away constant and strong, bringing her to the brink of a climax that would not come.

"Let me, just let me come." She moaned, "Just please, touch me, take me. Please."

He tried to keep the game up, as he halfheartedly lifted the carrot and attempted to cut the steak, but Fran had an eye-level view that told her just how much the day had affected him.

"Very well," he said, "you've been a good girl today."

The steak remained uneaten. The check remained unpaid as well, so that was okay.

***

They hurried to the room they had rented in Rabanastre, and Balthier's clothes did not last the distance from the front door to the chair. Fran's thong came off too, and the cursed vibrator Balthier had used to 'reward' her all day. The collar and leash remained on.

"Sit."

Fran did, on his lap, facing him, taking him into her. He began to rub her, letting the embers that had been there all day ignite into passion. She moaned, pressed her head into his neck, pushing against him. All the tension that had built up that day, the anger, the horniness, all of it released in one moment. She grabbed his hair and screamed out loud as she squeezed him tight.

Using her leash, he pulled her closer and thrusted in her, until he joined her in that ecstasy.

Some time later, after they pulled away from each other, and Fran finally got her collar off and dressed like any self-respecting navigator, Balthier approached her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Admit it love," he said, "You enjoyed being my pet."

Fran smiled. She had, in a way, enjoyed being led around on the leash and being stimulated by Balthier, but she also had a much more interesting idea. "Perhaps," she allowed, "but next time, you should be the one to wear the collar."


End file.
